


Whiskey and Leather Couches

by LLN3dseestheLight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, not a full story...just a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cause i like vid with Lestrade laying on that leather couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Leather Couches

 

Greg Lestrade, reclined on the expensive leather sofa. He had his eyes closed, it had been a bitch of a day. Triple homiccide and Sherlock Holmes being...well, himjself. Sally threaten to transfer for the sixth time and Anderson made an ass of himlf again because of he spoke of Sherlock amd John's relationship. If it hadn't been for Sherlock grabbing John and holding him back from Anderson Greg woiuld have had to arrest the doctor for murder. Greg had been worried about the low tones Sherlock spoke to John in and the smirks the dark haired man threw at Anderson.

Absently Greg rested his tumbler of whiskey on his chest as he ran a finger around the edge of it. The rustling ofa newspaper caused him to lazily open his eyes and glare at the only other person in the room.

Mycoft Holmes was sitting in the armchair next to the fireplace, the glowing light highlighted the ginger strans of his other wise dark hair. His costly brown suit crumple from the day...doing...whatever Mycoft did with his minor(like Greg really believed  that)postion in the government did all day.

"Must you, "Lestrade murrered, he could feel the headache plusing behind his eyes.

"You know I must stay on top of current events, Gregory." Mycoft said lowering the paper to look at the D.I.

"You make the current events." Greg muttered rubbing a hand across his fore head.

"Yes, and your  ex- _wife_ called you today on top of everything else you had to deal with at work.""Mycoft all but hissed the word 'wife' out.

Greg lowered his hand looking at the other man...he was going to regert asking,"Hoe do you know that?"

""Know? Quite simply really. You always have headaches after she calls you. She's asking for money again and threathen you with her laywer too. You only drink whiskey when she's being inreasonable."

Greg hated...he sighed, "You have a bug in my office, don't you?" If Greg hadn't known the older Holmes for as long as he had that might have missed the tightening of the man's lips, a telling sign that Greg was right.

"Em,"Greg said using the day from their school days, "we've talked about this..."

"Gregory, if you would only let me hire you a decent lawyer..."

Not this conversation again. He really didn't want to listen to Mycoft politely call him an idiot. "No more, Em. Not tonight." Greg begged.

Mycoft fell silent atthe pained look on his friend's face. He knew he must tread carefully in this matter. When it came to Gregory's ex- _wife_ Gregory could be stubborn. It had takem two years of her cheating on him before Gregory had finally devorced her, the P.E. teacher was the last straw. It didn't help that while that was going on Sherlock's business with Moritary had come along and Sherlock's supposed death. The slight of hand manuver was enough to convinve Mycoft for a couple of days that his brother was dead if he hadn't felt guitly about giving the mad man the infrmation about Sherlock Mycoft would have realized quite soon his brother was in fact not dead. When John Waston confronted Mycort at his club...well he had been the second to do so. Gregory had been the first.

Contary to what Sherlock like to say, Gregory Lestrade was far from stupid and once he stopped yelling at Mycoft he had asked what Mycoft was going to do baout Moriarty's crimial empire. It was two months later after Gregory's divorce was final that he grew tired of watching the silver haired man lose himself in cheap whiskey. Mycoft was not going to lose his oldest frind because of an unfaith cow of a woman nor ro the bottle.

"You know, I only want the best for you my friend." Mycoft said softly.

The best for him? Greg wondered, what that meant to the other man. but all he said was, "I know, Em."

Greg thought about the strange turn his life had taken after moving in with Mycoft. He had done it for a few reasons. He had wondered how the other man would cope with out Sherlock to watch after and the second was that John had threaten to shoot Mycoft if he came anywhere near him. Paying lawyer costs without an income since her got pratically fired and  the alimony his ex-wife has demanded, made it impossible to affort his flat.

So when Mycoft asked, he had excepted. It wasn't easy but living with someone other than yourself never is. Mycoft proved to be kind a trait that would surpirse those that knew the oldest Holmes brother. Greg knew their wasn't anything he would ever deny his friend if he but asked it.So when he asked for help to clear Sherlock's name he gave it. Greg blinked coming back to himself when he heard the clock chime...it was late. He looked over at Mycoft who had his hands templed in fornt of his mouth, the Holmes thinking pose. Greg liked to call it.

"It's late..."Mycoft said.

"Yes...Time for bed. You have an early day, don't you Em?"

"I do, don't I" Mycoft said standing up and started to leave the room but pause a half step when Gregory said softly, "Good night, Em."

Mycoft wished Gregory a good night as well before continueing to his room.

Greg laid on the couch not even realising it when he fell a sleep.


End file.
